Origin of the Friendship Charms
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: When Princess Twilight Sparkle and her pony friends discover a new prophecy, they set out to find the chosen eight who could be the bearers of the new sources of magic and power: the Friendship Charms. What they find, however, is the bearers are not from Equestria. Can these foreign prophecised heroes help the Elements of Harmony defeat an enemy threatening to destroy both worlds?
1. The Friendship Charms

It was just an ordinary day for Princess Twilight Sparkle. She had recently fufilled her destiny and became an Alicorn, a Princess, but life seemed to be just as it used to be before she gained her athority. Everypony in Ponyville just went on doing their own things as if nothing ever happened. They would address her as Princess Twilight Sparkle, but she tried to tell them it wasn't necessary. They didn't listen, of course, but at least her best friends would.

She was laying in her bed in the Ponyville Library flipping through books she already read with her Unicorn magic, her cheek rested on her hoof in boredom. She had already read every single book in the library at least ten times, and she was eager for the mailpony to arrive with new ordered books. They didn't charge her, considering she's a Princess now, but she still paid, feeling it would be unfair if everypony else had to pay with her being the exception.

Her head and ears perked up straight when she heard a knock on the door. She spread out her large Pegasus wings and glided down to the door, then opened it, expecting the mailpony with a few boxes that would contain brand-new books.

Unaware of her actions, her ear-to-ear smile faded into a look of disappointment when she saw her five best friends instead: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

"Oh, hey, girls," Twilight said, realizing too late how disappointed she sounded.

"Sorry, Twilight... This is a bad time, isn't it?" Fluttershy spoke guiltily, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, no, it's never a bad time with you girls. I was just expecting the mailpony with my new books, that's all."

"You mean... these books?" On cue of Applejack's question, Rarity levitated a few boxes of books. Twilight gasped with delight.

"They came! Oh, they finally came!" She took the boxes with her own magic, the aura on each box shining from light blue to magenta, and she placed them on her bed. "I can't wait to read them!"

"Do you think there are any Daring Do books in there?" Rainbow Dash asked eagerly, yet not as eager as the Princess pony before her.

"I looked into it and saw there were three more stories," Twilight replied. "I knew you'd want to read them, Rainbow, so I ordered them just for you."

"Awesome!"

"Ooh! Look at this book!" Pinkie Pie chirped, somehow already sitting on Twilight's bed and looking at a light blue book entitled, _Future Predictions and Prophecies._

_"Future Predictions and Prophecies?_ I don't remember purching this book." The Princess levitated the book towards her. She flipped through the pages and stopped on a random page to read what it said.

_"Future Prophecy #21: The Friendship Charms,"_ she read aloud. _"It is prophecised that eight beings from another world will unite with the Elements of Harmony-"_

"Hey! That's us!" Pinkie Pie gasped.

_"-to defeat an unknown foe whose mane blazes like fire and claws crackle like lightning. The Friendship Charms would range in Love, Light, Spirit, Comfort, Ecstasy, Faith, Courage, and Grace."_

"I don't know about you, but that sounds like a bunch of baloney," Rainbow Dash grunted.

"It is also possible that this here prophecy could be real," Applejack objected. "Who do ya think are the eight who could possess these here Friendship Charms, Twi?"

"I'm not sure," the Princess confessed. She turned to the other page and stopped dead. "There's a spell that can call forth the bearers of the Friendship Charms!"

"Cast the spell! Cast the spell!" Pinkie Pie chanted, bouncing up and down, her cotton candy-scented mane and tail bouncing like a basketball.

"Well, here goes nothing." Putting the book down, Twilight shut her eyes tightly and grunted as magenta sparks began to form at the tip of her horn. They sizzled and crackled, and one big snap made Fluttershy squeal and jump back to hide behind Applejack and Rarity.

With one final push, a large magical beam of spectrum light shot into the air, going through the roof of the library, and its lights spread all across Equestria. Everypony looked up and gasped in awe at the beautiful lights, which beamed in rainbow colors like the Aurora Borealis.

After a while, the lights began to dimmer until they disappeared altogether. Twilight collapsed onto the ground, worn out from the spell, and panted until Applejack helped her up.

"That was simply _gorgeous!"_ Rarity squealed. "But... did it call the eight Friendship Charm bearers?"

"I don't know..." Twilight admitted. "All I know is I need to lie down... That spell drained out a lot of my magic and it needs to recharge. We'll look for them tomorrow."


	2. The Search Begins

The teenager finally gained consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the faint early morning sunlight splashing down through the tall canopy.

"Ugh... What happened...?" she groaned as she sat up. She looked around and grew anxious when she realized she couldn't recognize the surroundings. She was in a dark forest; it was still pretty dark even with the sunlight streaking weakly down onto the cool green grass. "Where am I...?"

Thoughts of remembrance finally reached the teenager. She was at her workplace talking to her seven best friends, when a strange yet beautiful light began to shine across the sky. It looked like a rainbow Aurora Borealis. Next thing she knew, she and her seven friends were... um...

She couldn't really remember what happened after that.

Sighing, the teenager climbed to her feet, holding her head as her vision blurred from getting up too quickly. "I guess I'm still a little flustered from... whatever happened to us..." She blinked in surprise and began looking around, panic rising in her throat when she found no one was around. "Oh, no! Where are they?"

_**Meanwhile in Ponyville...**_

Early the next morning, Twilight summoned her friends as well as Spike to search all over Ponyville for anyone who would possibly be the bearers of the Friendship Charms, or even from another world. Their search led them nowhere, however, and Spike was ready to call it quits, but everypony else was still determined to find the bearers so they can help fulfill their destiny, as well as defeat the villain the prophecy spoke of.

"This is getting us absolutely nowhere," Rarity sighed, squinting as she looked up into the sky, seeing the sun was directly overhead. "It's already noon; we've been searching for about four hours."

"That just proves that they're not in Ponyville, then," Twilight reported. "Where should we try next? Canterlot? Manehatten? Maybe even Saddle Arabia?"

"Why don't we check the Everfree Forest?" Rainbow Dash suggested. She rolled her eyes when she heard Fluttershy whimper in fear.

"N-No, we don't n-need to go in th-the Everfree F-Forest..." the timid Pegasus Pony stammered, pressing herself down against the ground.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy," Pinkie Pie said cheerfully. "I'm sure it won't be that bad, especially considering it's daytime."

"Yet the canopy in the Everfree's so darn thick ya cain' even see yer hoof right in front o' yer face wi' all them darkness," Applejack rejected. "However, that don' mean there'll be creatures out an' about."

"Let's go check it out, then," Spike concluded, running off in the direction of the forest with the girls following.

_**Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest...**_

The teenager walked around, narrowing her eyes, trying to get her eyes to finally adjust to the darkness. Her stomach was in knots, fearing for her friends as well as what she just might meet in this eerie forest.

"You are not from here, that much I can see. If you don't mind me asking, what might your name be?"

The teenager's head whipped around all over the place, almost making herself fall over, fear blazing in her eyes, until her gaze rested on a light and dark bluish gray striped zebra with brilliant amber rings around her neck and right leg, as well as large earrings made of the same metalic material. Her turquoise eyes studdied her intensily, yet a soft smile was on her face.

Remembering she can communicate with and understand animals, the teenager calmed down and replied. "My name is Blythe Baxter."

"Blythe Baxter? Hm, what a strange creature you are," the zebra said in a strong African-esque accent. "I presume you are from somewhere else, somewhere very far."

"I... guess so," Blythe replied as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um, who are you?"

"I am Zecora, a zebra wise beyond my years. Ponies seek me out for cures, and to help allay their fears."

"And you speak in rhymes because...?"

"That is just how I am, I speak in riddle and confusion," Zecora replied humbly. She narrowed her eyes at the teenager before her. "I find it quite queer that Equestria's finally witnessing their first human."

_"First human?_ But... where I'm from, humans are all over the place." Blythe outstretched her arms to emphasize her statement. "And what is Equestria?"

"There is a lot you need to learn, that much I can spy," the zebra stated, not answering any of Blythe's questions directly. "Come along with me back to my hut and soon you'll know just why." She turned and began to walk into the forest.

Blythe stood where she was, debating on whether to trust this strange animal. She sighed, realizing she had no other choice, and followed.

**A/N: Yes, I realize this story is starting off slow, but I wanted to write something with Littlest Pet Shop mingled in with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It's been ****_forever_**** since I've last done anything with MLP, so forgive me if there are any flaws...**

**By the way, like my other LPS story, ****_2012 in Downtown City, _****I will not be posting any chapters of this story on my DeviantART page; however, I did post the prologue on DA so people there can get attracted to the story.**

**Please like, favorite, follow, review, and do whatever it is you want to do. I always appreciate any feedback and reviews for this story. ^^**


	3. Spunky Skunk

"Nothing I could see up ahead," Rainbow Dash reported as she flew back to the group. She was sent by Twilight to investigate any unnatural activity up ahead in the Everfree Forest.

"Ah reckon things are clear then," Applejack confirmed. "Let's git movin'."

The ponies and dragon set off again through the forest. Every few yards Twilight would send Rainbow Dash back out to investigate, and she would always give the clear to continue moving.

However, she missed one little detail.

As the gang trotted forward, something caught Pinkie Pie's eyes. "What's that up ahead? It looks like a-"

_**"SKUNK!"**_ Rarity screamed, rearing up on her hind legs and pressing her forelegs close to her chest. Everypony else ran forward and saw a small gray and white skunk laying on the ground with its eyes closed.

The sound of Rarity's wail, however, made it wake up.

"Ugh... wha...?" it groaned in a semi-stuffy voice. Rarity let out another short wail and its tail fluffed out, jumping up to its four tiny paws quickly and looking arond wildly. _"What? What? What's going on? Where am I?"_

"Oh, sweet Celestia, it's awake!" Rarity shrieked. "Keep it away! _Keep it away!"_

"Rarity, for land sakes, calm down, it's just a skunk!" Applejack huffed in irritation.

"But it'll spray me!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Spike declared, picking up a stick and leaping in front of the drama pony. He wielded his 'sword' at the tiny mammal. "If you want to spray my fair lady, you'll have to go through me first!"

"Give me a break," Twilight groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Why would I want to spray her?" the skunk retorted defensively, eyes still wild with fear.

"Because you're a skunk, that's way!"

"Skunks don't spray unless they're provoked, and if you don't stop poking me with that stick, I _will_ spray!" Rarity let out another wail.

"Um, is it okay if everypony please calmed down?" Fluttershy asked softly. No one heard her and continued yelling and panicking. "Excuse me? Please stop. Rarity, she's just a little skunk. P-Please...?"

"Everypony calm down!" Twilight yelled, startling everyone into stopping. "Rarity, it's just a skunk; it won't spray you. Spike, stop poking it with that stick." With her magic, she yanked the stick out of the dragon's claws and tossed it aside.

"Why won't anypony just listen to me for once...?" Fluttershy sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Did you hear something?" Pinkie Pie asked, looking around. Fluttershy sighed again.

Twilight rolled her eyes and bent down to the fear-stricken skunk. "I'm sorry my friends startled you. Are you okay?"

The skunk's eyes grew wide again. "Holy mother of Twombly, you're a big horse..."

"Actually, we're _ponies,_ thank you," Rainbow Dash corrected strictly, crossing her forelegs as she hovered over the ground.

"Who are you?" Fluttershy asked quietly, but Twilight asked the same question louder, drowning out the Pegasus' voice.

"You expect me to answer to a bunch of giant candy-colored ponies with cotton candy hair and tattoos on their rumps?" The skunk raised an eyebrow, then started to snicker. "That actually sounds pretty funny."

"We won't hurt-" Fluttershy tried again, but Applejack stepped in before she could finish. "We ain't gonna hurt you, Sugarcube. We wanna help you if we can."

"I'll believe that once I see Russell stop confiscating my rubber arrows all the time..."

"Okay, if you don't want help, we won't give it to you," Rainbow Dash concluded. "Come on, guys, let's get out of here." She started to fly away and the others hesitantly followed.

"That was a little rude, Rainbow," Fluttershy scolded softly.

"If she wants to have an attitude with us, she can just forget about getting any help," the rainbow-maned Pegasus replied tartly.

The skunk walked away, but stopped in her tracks. She really did need help getting back home, as well as finding her friends. Groaning, she turned back to the ponies. "Wait!"

The ponies stopped in their tracks and looked back.

"I'm sorry, I was just a little flustered. I mean, one second I'm practicing my next stand-up joke, and the next think I know I see all kinds of rainbow colors in the sky and I black out. Then I wake up to the sound of screaming and threats."

"Wait!" Twilight gasped. "You saw them?"

"What? The rainbow lights? Yeah, I saw them. Me and my other seven friends."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Pepper Clark, the funniest pet in Littlest Pet Shop. If I do say so myself." Pepper rubbed a tiny forepaw against her white chest smugly.

"And you and your other friends saw the spectrum Aurora Borealis?"

"Uh... if you mean the rainbow lights, yeah, I just said that."

Twilight turned to the others with surprise in her eyes. Lifting up a hoof to hide her mouth from Pepper, she whispered. "I think this skunk could actually be one of the bearers of the Friendship Charms."

"No way. _That_ vile thing?" Rarity hissed in disgust.

"Think logically, will you, Rarity? She saw the same lights we did, it was from a spell that should have called forth the bearers of the Friendship Charms, and she and seven others came into this world, making eight, and there are eight Charms."

"And we go back to Egghead Twi," Rainbow Dash grunted. Applejack snorted a warning at her.

"I think you're right, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "And if she and the other seven really _are_ the bearers of the Friendship Charms, they can use their new powers to help us Elements of Harmony girls defeat that unknown villain!"

"Uh, what are the Friendship Charms anyway?" Spike asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Whatever they are, I'm not gonna be a part of it!" everypony heard Pepper call stubbornly. "And neither are my friends! We're gonna find a way to get back home, and that's all that'll matter to all of us! _Especially_ Blythe!"

"Who's Blythe?" Twilight asked.

"She's our human friend."

"Wait, _what?"_ the Alicorn exclaimed. "There is a _human_ in Equestria?"

"Uh, yeah? Don't you get humans all the time?"

"This place is called Equestria, not Anthropopholis," Spike said sarcastically. Twilight created a zipper on his mouth and zipped it closed.

"Here's what happened, Pepper..." Twilight started, hoping the skunk wouldn't turn angry when she told her the truth about how she and her friends were transported to Equestria in the first place.

**A/N: Everyone meets Pepper Clark! Unfortunately, the first meeting wasn't all peaches and cream... Rarity really is a drama queen, isn't she? And her knight in shining scales comes to the rescue... with a stick. XD**

**Things are going slow... again... But don't worry, things will pick up, especially once Blythe, Pepper, and their other six friends finds out they are the bearers of the Friendship Charms.**

**Please like, favorite, follow, review, and do whatever it is you want to do. I always appreciate any feedback and reviews for this story. ^^**


	4. Uniting the Old with the New

"And that's why you're here," Twilight concluded after finishing the story on how and why Pepper and her other seven unknown friends were transported into Equestria.

"So... my friends and I are part of a _prophecy?"_ Pepper gasped, her rose-colored eyes wide with shock. They suddenly narrowed in suspicion. "How do I know you're not just making this up...?"

"Would a Princess lie?" Spike asked, unaware on the fact that the skunk had no idea of Twilight's new authority.

"Anyway..." the Princess said, rolling her eyes at her assistant's comment. "I assure you, Pepper, we are not making this up. What we are telling you is the 100% truth. We really do need your help by using the Friendship Charms so you can aid the Elements of Harmony-"

"Which is us!" Pinkie interrupted giddily.

"-defeat this enemy."

"Lemme get this straight," Pepper grunted. "You want me and my friends to aid your _unbelievable-" _She rolled her eyes in sarcasm. "-powers with an energy source that not even _you_ know about to defeat an enemy that no one even _knows_ what it looks like or its location so we can save _your_ world?" Everyone knew exactly what her answer was when she finished with a blank stare.

"I know that, since you're involved, your world will be threatened as well," Twilight put in, trying desperately to defend her case and to convince the skunk to help. "And we promise as soon as this enemy is defeated, I'll send you all home."

"I dunno..."

"Keep in mind this pony here is your _only_ ticket back to your world," Rainbow Dash snorted. "If you don't help us, both worlds will be destroyed, no matter _which_ world you're in, and you get the privilege of holding the knowledge that your world is being destroyed without even seeing it happen!"

"That's a little too harsh, don't you think?" Rarity scolded.

"Please, Pepper," Twilight begged softly. "You and your friends are everyone's only hope... Both worlds' futures depend on your decision right here and now. Will you help?"

Pepper looked down at her paws, obviously deep in thought. Finally, she raised her head with determination glittering in her eyes, as well as another emotion.

_Is that regret?_ Twilight thought.

"Fine, we'll help," Pepper said. "But _only_ if you promise to send us back home afterwards!"

"You got yourself a deal, Pepper," the Princess smiled, nodding to her.

"B'fore we do anythin' else, we'd better hightail on int' them woods quick like wildfire," Applejack stated, looking up at the orange sky past the tall canopy. "It's gettin' dark an' we sure as sugar don' wanna run into no Timberwolves."

"Timberwolves?" Pepper echoed, tilting her head in confusion. "What are Timberwolves?"

"We'll explain on the way," Twilight replied quickly, already starting to make her way forward. "Come on. We've got to find them before something terrible happens."

* * *

"Well, I sure know a lot more about this crazy place than I did before," Blythe replied. _Though I don't think it mattered much..._

"Yes, you do now, this fills me with glee," Zecora responded after taking a sip from her tea. "Now I ask, dear Blythe, do you know of the prophecy?"

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"

Placing down her tea, the zebra began. "There was was a prophecy made by the Bearded, Star Swirl, of seven little pets and their friend, a human girl. To prevent the futures of both worlds from further struggling and tightening, they must defeat an enemy with a mane like fire and claws like lightning. To do this, you see, to prevent further harms, they must aid the new power source known as the Friendship Charms."

"Wow... Just... wow..." Blythe was lost for words. She finally found her voice and spoke again. "Well, the seven pets and the human girl are me and my friends. Speaking of which, we really need to find them. They might be somewhere lost in this _Evergreen_ Forest place." The human stood up and made her way quickly to the door.

"This place is Everfree, and I shall assist you," Zecora said, standing up also. "There are Manticores and Cockatrices, Timberwolves, too."

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Blythe muttered under her breath. "Well, come on! Before it gets too dark!" She ran out the door and Zecora quickly followed. "By the way, who's Star Swirl?"

"Star Swirl does not exist, for now we will pretend. Right now we must find Twilight and her other pony friends." Zecora picked up the pace and ran ahead.

"Wait, who's Twilight?" Blythe asked. She ran faster, calling out, "Zecora, who's Twilight?"

A few minutes later, when they stopped running, the zebra puffed, "I realize these nightly woods you must be fearing. Just remember your sight, your scent, and your hearing."

"Uh... sure thing, Z," Blythe replied awkwardly. She looked around. "It's getting really dark..."

"Do not worry, dear Blythe, for you mustn't fear the dark." Suddenly, she stopped, her ears twitching as if she detected some noise. "Would that be the sound of a creature's bark?"

"Wait, you heard Zoe?" the human gasped. She ran forward just as Zecora began sniffing the air. _"Zoe!"_

"Wait! Blythe! Stop! The moon is full!" she exclaimed in fear. "That means that was the bark... of the wicked Timberwolf!"

At that moment, a giant wolf-like creature with glowing yellow eyes and a body made out of sticks, leaves, and shrubbery leaped out of the shadows and crouched down, snarling viciously at a horrified Blythe.

"What _is_ that thing?" she screamed. She coughed violently when the creature snorted. "Ugh, that smells _horrible!"_

The Timberwolf began to wag its hindquarters, ready to pounce, and Zecora ran forward.

Just at that moment, a beam of magenta energy was shot from the darkness towards the vile creature.

The zebra tackled Blythe to the ground and the beam shot through the Timberwolf, causing it to explode into tiny pieces of sticks and leaves.

"Blythe, I told you to use your nose!" Zecora snapped as she climbed off the girl. "That thing would have gobbled you up from head to toes!"

"Sorry, Zecora..." Blythe chuckled nervously, climbing to her feet.

"Are you two okay?" a female voice asked. Blythe turned and saw six large ponies, the same sizes as Zecora, as well as a smaller dragon.

There was also someone very familiar among the group.

* * *

"Do you think we'll be able to find them before it gets too dark?" Pepper asked worryingly as she, the six ponies, and the dragon ran through the forest.

"I sure do hope so," Rainbow Dash replied as she and Fluttershy flew just above them. "If we don't, they're Timberwolf kibble."

"I keep hearing that name. What's a Timberwolf?"

"Timberwolves are vicious wolf-like critters with glowin' yeller eyes an' a body made outta sticks, leaves, an' shrubbery," Applejack explained. "They also have the most foulest o' breaths! Whoo-wee, what Ah wouldn' give fer a noseplug 'round them things!"

"They also tried to eat me one time, but Applejack saved me," Spike added, sounding a little out of breath.

"Sounds dangerous," Pepper commented.

"With a name like _Timberwolf,_ how could it not?" Rarity asked.

Everyone stopped when they heard a loud, long howl.

"What was that?" the skunk asked, eyes wild with fear.

"Th-That was a Ti-Timberwolf..." Fluttershy whimpered.

"And where there are Timberwolves, there must be one of your friends," Twilight added. "Come on! We have to hurry!" She and the others continued running and propelled themselves even further when they heard the sound of a girl's scream.

"Twilight, I see the Timberwolf!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, jumping up and jabbing a forehoof out in the direction of a Timberwolf. By the looks of it, it was getting ready to pounce on a zebra and another strange creature.

"It's _Zecora!"_ Spike gasped.

Unfolding her large wings, Twilight glided forward, traveling faster than by hoof, and shot out a magical beam from her horn just as Zecora tackled the creature to the ground. Everyone shielded themselves when the Timberwolf exploded into tiny pieces of sticks and leaves.

"Blythe, I told you to use your nose!" everyone heard Zecora snap as she climbed off the girl. "That thing would have gobbled you up from head to toes!"

"Sorry, Zecora..." the creature, who seemed to be the one called Blythe, replied. Pepper's eyes bulged almost right out of her head as Twilight stepped forward.

"Are you two okay?" she asked. Zecora and the creature turned to look at the group and gasped when her eyes rested on Pepper.

**A/N: A two-sided point-of-view episode! Finally, we get some excitement! And there will be much more in the next chapter, I promise you that. :D**

**Please like, favorite, follow, review, and do whatever it is you want to do. I always appreciate any feedback and reviews for this story. ^^**


	5. Fleeing the Timberwolves

"Pepper? Is that you?"

"Is that you, Blythe?"

Blythe and Pepper continued staring at each other in awe. Finally, they smiled and ran to each other. Pepper leaped into Blythe's outstretched arms and nuzzled the girl's cheek.

"Pepper, I'm so glad we found you!" Blythe exclaimed through small fits of laughter. She held up the skunk and smiled brightly. "How did you find us?"

"Twilight and her friends helped!" Pepper replied, gesturing her large fluffy tail to the six ponies and small dragon.

Blythe put Pepper down and stood up, looking at the lavender pony. "You're Twilight?"

"That's me," the pony replied. "You heard of me?"

"From Zecora, I did." The human gestured with her hand to the zebra. "Uh, I take it you two know each other?"

"We go way back, that's a fact," Zecora replied with a warm smile.

"Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves," Twilight said. "Yes, my name is Twilight, Twilight Sparkle-"

_"Princess_ Twilight Sparkle to you," Rainbow Dash interrupted sharply. She drew back, alarmed, when the Princess snorted at her.

"-and these are my friends, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike."

"I'm Blythe Baxter," Blythe greeted, lifting up a hand in a friendly way. She gestured it down to Pepper. "And I guess you already know Pepper."

"We go way back: ten minutes ago," Pepper cracked up at her own joke. Only Pinkie Pie laughed at her joke.

"Hey, Twilight, you wouldn't happened to have seen any of the other pets, have you?" Blythe asked.

Twilight shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. Pepper was the only one we found. We were interrupted when we heard you two being attacked by a Timberwolf."

_"Wait!_ What if there are more Timberwolves out attacking the pets?" Pepper exclaimed.

"But this forest is too big!" Pinkie Pie wailed. "And we're too little compared to it!"

Twilight tapped a hoof on her chin, her eyes narrowed in thought. She suddenly gasped. "Jade Singer's 101 Animal Calls spell! I'll be back!" Her horn illuminated with the magenta aura of her magic, and in a flash, she disappeared, making Blythe and Pepper yelp. She reappeared levitating a book entitled: _Jade Singer's Book of Strange and Incredible Facts you May or May Not have Known Volume 4._

"This book not only contains strange and incredible facts you may or may not have known, but also a hidden spell created by Jade Singer herself with the help of Star Swirl the Bearded," Twilight announced proudly as she puffed out her chest and placed a hoof to her chest. "Just behind the Glossary section." She opened the book and flipped to the back of the book. "Here we go. Jade Singer's 101 Animal Calls spell." She picked up a hollow tree branch. "What animals are the pets?"

"Well, Zoe's a dog," the skunk replied quickly.

Everyone watched as the Princess created a wind-blowing spell that blew into the branch, creating a howling noise.

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"It's a dog's way of saying _Zoe, Blythe is here!"_ Twilight replied. She stopped the wind and everyone waited. Finally, they heard a distant high-pitched howl.

"That's Zoe!" Blythe exclaimed happily. Her smile faded when another howl, a gruesome one, was heard as well.

"That dog howl is attracting Timberwolves!" Rarity cried.

"Hurry, Pepper, what are the other animals?" Twilight said quickly.

"Russell's a hedgehog."

A series of whistles and chirps.

"Minka's a monkey."

A simple screech.

"Vinnie's a lizard."

A few hisses were heard.

"Penny Ling's a panda."

A gentle roar.

"And Sunil's a mongoose."

No noise was made.

Pepper looked up and saw a look of fear on Twilight's face.

"A _mongoose?"_ She quickly flipped through the pages, then stopped dead. "There's no animal call for a mongoose!" Desperately, she turned to Fluttershy, and she returned the Princess' fearful glance.

"I don't even know what a mongoose _is!"_

More Timberwolf howls were heard, followed by a scream.

"That was also Zoe!" Blythe gasped.

Twilight extended her wings full out, then turned to the other two Pegasi. "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, by me!" And with that, she flapped her wings and propelled herself forward.

"What does that mean?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"That means we'd better _FLYYY!"_ Rainbow Dash called as she raced after her Alicorn friend in a rainbow blur. Fluttershy followed hesitantly.

The buttercream-colored pony was finding it very hard to keep up to her other two fast-flying friends. However, her lessened speed gave her opportunity to spot two Timberwolves racing in opposite sides of the forest, gradually drawing closer to each other. One was chasing a lilac-colored figure with black on its head, and the other chased a slightly larger indigo and white figure.

_"Rainbow Dash!"_ Fluttershy called as loudly as she could, straining her throat when she forced her voice into a loud, high-pitched squeal. Praying the rainbow-colored pony heard her call, she raced down towards the Timberwolves, swallowing her fear in seconds.

* * *

On the ground, the lilac and black figure, a small female Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with ice-blue eyes, diamond-studded gold collar, and pitch-black beret, was trying her best to keep a good distance from herself and the horrifying creature behind her.

_"Somebody help me!"_ she howled at the top of her lungs, jumping over a log and instantly bumping into the indigo and white figure, a small female giant panda with large lightly tinted purple-gray eyes. "Penny Ling?"

"Zoe?" the panda, Penny Ling, gasped.

A wicked snarl made both female pets yelp and they hid behind the log, watching in dread as the two monsters leaped over it and continued racing, unaware its victims are in hiding.

Panting hard, Penny Ling peeked over the log and felt relief flood over her when she found no more monsters.

Suddenly, a shriek filled the air. In seconds, a pink figure, a female blue-eyed spider monkey, leaped into the opening, followed by yet another of the terrible creatures.

"Minka!" Zoe yelped. The monkey turned and saw her two friends, then propelled herself in their direction, the creature hot on her heels.

The monster widened its log-like jaws and snapped its jutted fangs into Minka's long tail. She let out a wail as she was flung around in all directions, the air knocked out of her when she hit the ground and eyes turning in circles whenever she became airborne. The dog and panda watched in horror as the monster played with the poor monkey like a dog and its chew toy.

Finally, it flung Minka high up into the air and widened its jaws, ready to gulp her down.

But it wasn't given the chance, for a quick blur of yellow and pink zipped across and snatched the airborne monkey right out of the sky. It whipped back down and snatched up Zoe and Penny Ling, then flew off.

"Are you three okay?" the yellow creature, seeming to be a winged pony of some sort, asked worryingly.

"N-Now we a-are..." Zoe whimpered, trembling like a leaf in a hurricane.

"I'm kinda diiiiizzy..." Minka moaned as her eyes turned in different directions.

A rainbow-maned pony, another winged pony, and a lavender pony, equipped with wings and a horn, flew over quickly.

"Nice job, Fluttershy!" the lavender pony called out as she and her companion made their way towards the buttercream pony. "I still would prefer if you stayed by me next time."

"Sorry, Twilight..." Fluttershy whispered.

Before the three ponies could join together, the panda gasped loudly and jabbed her tiny paw downwards, pointing out with an even tinier finger. "Look!" Everyone looked down and saw yet another one of those wicked creatures chase down two more figures, one green and the other orange-brown.

"I got this!" Twilight announced. "Fluttershy, you and Rainbow Dash get out of here as quickly as you can!"

"Got it!" the rainbow pony, Rainbow Dash, saluted. She flew off with Fluttershy following closely, holding all three female pets close to her chest. As soon as they were well-distanced, the Alicorn zoomed down to the ground.

She glided just behind the creature, kicking up dust and litter as her hooves thundered against the ground, trying to gain more speed. She could hear the victims whimper and pant, and she guessed by the voices that they were both males.

_This Timberwolf's very fast!_ Twilight thought. _I hope I'll be able to catch it in time!_

She looked up and gasped when she saw a large tree tumbling down towards the ground. It crashed down onto the ground in seconds, trapping the two pets. They turned back to stare at the upcoming so-called Timberwolf.

The Alicorn looked up a little further and saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, along with the recovered three pets. Rainbow Dash was rubbing her head.

_"Rainbow Dash!"_ she screamed in fury, narrowing her purple eyes at her clumsy friend. She thought she heard the rainbow pony mutter something, but she was too far away to hear.

_For Celestia's sake, stop running into stuff, Rainbow **Crash!**_

* * *

Up above, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were flying as fast as they could. Or at least they were about to before Rainbow Dash slammed into a large tree at a high speed, making it uproot and tumble down towards the earth.

"Aw, horseapples..." the rainbow pony silently cursed herself as she rubbed her head.

"Oh, yes, _bravo!_ Wonderful performance, uh... whatever your name is," Zoe growled in harsh sarcasm, ice-blue eyes narrowed.

Everyone jumped when the tree crashed down onto the ground.

_"Rainbow Dash!"_ the ponies and pets heard Twilight scream in fury. They looked down and saw the uprooted tree had blocked the green and orange-brown figures' way, creating no way of escaping, and the Timberwolf closing in on them with Twilight following far behind. The Alicorn glared up at her through narrowed purple eyes.

"My bad..." the rainbow pony chuckled nervously.

**A/N: This was _not_ one of the best chapters of _Origin of the Friendship Charms_... At least you get a good ol' fashioned cliffhanger! XD**

**Do you think Twilight will be able to make it to the two pets? (In case you didn't figure it out, they are Vinnie and Russell.) Well, _duh,_ she's gonna reach them! But what do you think will happen to Sunil, hm? Post your answer in the review box below. :D**

**Please like, favorite, follow, review, and do whatever it is you want to do. I always appreciate any feedback and reviews for this story. ^^**


End file.
